Sasecurity Wiki
Neural networks Nervanasys, deepgroup activity analysis. Identifies kayaking, crime, loitering, jumping over walls and normal activity. Sends and alert on any abnormality, replacing expensive cctv operators. It therefore doesn't need expensive fiber bandwidth, cell networks will suffice. FpGa#Intel is an alternative to Nvidia GPU but more expensive and lacks the flexibility. A vehicle drives by each Raspberry pi(wi-fi) node downloading the video footage at the end of day for archival and analysis, avoiding fiber bandwidth. Yolo ,Yolo_training#object_tracking real time multiple object detection of cars, people, facial recognition etc. at frame rate of 30fps to 200fps, making it the fastest CNN on a TintanX gpu or Nvidia Jetson and written in plain procedural C allowing for the mechatronic convergence of Lathe, Tracked vehicle, Optical encoders, ESC speed control and PID control. It lessens the need for a complicated faster fpga implementation of other CNNs. faceter.io tokens, https://idex.market/eth/face does real time face and object surveillance leveraging the vast GPU infrastructure created by Ethereum, Monero and Zcash mining. Xilinx Demonstration of Quad-Video Analytics with Real-time, Multi-CNN Recognition Acceleration Xilinx ZU9 MPSoC. Each video stream is processed with a different CNN model: face detect, gesture detect, pedestrian single-shot detect and traffic single-shot detect. Xilinx delivers high-performance CNN (convolutional neural network) acceleration in less than 10-watts. Two minute papers using neural nets with wifi to detect people inside a building. same tech could be used to discriminate between bush pigs and humans in the bush, using cheap Doppler Radar modules and/or wifi modules. Yolo allows for example ridding reefs of destructive Lion fish by capturing them for consumption with an unmanned model robotic submarine. Retail solutions would be stacking fifty Raspberry pi around the shopping aisle, streaming footage to a Nvidia GPU Jetson module . The jar of peanut butter that the patron took of the shelf must checkout at the cashier, else a shoplifting event is triggered. Yolo identifies the products on the cashier line, allowing for rapid processing of items in excess of manual laser scanning speeds. Much fewer cashiers will be needed. A Farmbot type Weed removal with Chris Annin six axis robot mounted on UGV is done with Yolo identifying the weeds. * Patents , GPL and BSD The GPL restriction from the copyright holders are used to emulate the effect of patents. Apache2 means that the licensor hasn't exempted anyone from his patents, only that the licensees have. Oop is category error or category mistake. * Sa Telecoms licensing Icasa cannot prosecute anyone, only the NPA can do this and they won't on anything except SABC and Mhz radio spectrum. * Opencv ,Libccv, Segnet , Caffe berkeley vision , Nasa vision , OpenCL , http://www.alglib.net/ * scikit learn * KLT vision https://sourceforge.net/projects/qcv/ * https://github.com/pjreddie/TopDeepLearning Various projects on deep learning neural nets. * Tensorflow, Medium.com * trailnet dnn github, autonomous drone forest navigation. * https://openai.com/ , http://diydrones.com/profiles/blogs/openai-created-a-robotics-system-trained-entirely-in-simulation * comma ai self driving car opensource. * Soundnet * http://deeplearning.net/tutorial/lenet.html * Uav forest trail navigation * Encryption entropy doesn't occur in encryption because the mboard encrypting chip is borked. James Wolfe didn't know this, effective encryption doesn't exist as everything is sabotaged at the hardware level. The private keys of all crypto currencies are grabbed by the chip level Minix operating system, the system on top of which Windows and Linux is installed. The more security hardening measures are taken, the more it signals to Minix a high value target attempting to hide his nano 2000C resistant chemical paint formula. Once a year the CIA shares this information with the US chemical companies under the ruse of "cyber security" seminar. Neural net applications * Neural papers with code * Object tracking goturn tracks any object with bounding box(Yolo bounding box) at 100fps. * video security incidents Energy * http://sasecurity.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Categories?limit=500 http://www.azurspace.com/index.php/en/products/products-cpv/cpv-dense-array-module tripple junction CPV cells. * Solar Tracking , Solar air conditioning, Desalination, Nersa * Solar suppliers ,afp greenfuel ,Steam Engines3 * Fuel cell hydrogen production koh , electrolyte * Energy Links , Air Engine is a better solution than Stirling Whispergen. One ton of steel can store 25kwh of energy and is thus the preferred solution over batteries. Foundaries purchase steel for R2/kg, your own casting is done with Metal casting * Wind energy , ZA solar farms * Brayton cycle turbine * Stirling_Sunpower , QalovisStirling and Stirling qnergy are in commercial production ready for hack Patents. Stirling Whispergen's patents are held by other companies now. BatteryTech The patents on NiMH used in Toyota will expire in 2018. Hack and sell solutions based on it via a fronting company in South Africa because a constitutional court ruling forbids incarceration for civil debt. NiMH and Zinc batteries are easy to manufacture and recycling of the base metal is done with a Solar Tracking furnace. The patent in question revolves around stacking multiple NiMH in series. If somebody can figure out how to make a cheap tracking device 1/10 degree, then it will be akin to the invention of electricity, quantum mechanics and the IC engine. The cost of living pivots on the three legs of Energy, raw materials and intellectual property. The energy leg will crumble when the sun's unlimited energy is concentrated with a marginal cost tracking device, the solar frame, motors and Linear actuators are cheaply made with diy hack Machine design techniques. Recycling costs of raw materials collapses when energy becomes for free. Finally with many expired patents, the rent seeking on using IP is negated. * Hot air towers Hot air is cooled down with water at the tower's top, creating a 100km/h wind draft that turns turbines at the bottom. This allows for 24hour operation as the hot air is generated after sunset with a heat exchanger from the MoltenSalt solution, that soaked up heat during the day from the Solar Tracking furnace. * Category Pyrolysis * http://www.solar-jet.aero/ * BatteryTech * Plastic, Plastic to oil, Plastic melting points Free space optics * Free space optics Robotics and Aerial drones Robotics and drones. Create low pass mechanical Vibration control with wire rope, preventing IMU saturation at its resonant 8khz frequency. * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V7tgalEHu5g top five opensource robotics * All uav related projects are under http://sasecurity.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Uav_project * robotic gripper * http://sasecurity.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Robotics Robotics. See Chris Annin six axis project. * Math , state machine * Nvidia Jetson * http://diydrones.com/forum/topics/optical-flow-discussion-thread optical flow setup notes * Github , Electromagnet * pcb pick and place, Segway clone * Jabelone self driving rc car, source code included. Use Nvidia Jetson GPU(APU) platform Caffe_berkeley_vision#OpenKAI * ESC speed control, Optical encoders, PID control * http://sasecurity.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Uav_project Uav listing. * RoboTics chassis frame * Antenna tracking * http://osmccontroller.wikia.com ESC speed controller forked to its own wikia page . * Radio modems#pharosantenna The antenna activates the side facing your UAV, boosting reception and range. A second Pharos can also be used on the aircraft, keeping ground control in aim at all times. * Dronecode and ardopilot GPL BSD issue * Apm and PX4 forks * https://scewo.ch/ The Scewo wheelchair is the second iteration of the original Scalevo project. It is still a demonstration prototype and under active development. The wheelchair is not for sale yet. But let's see what we can already do and how we climb stairs! * Electric motor production , Electric Car , diy dc motor , * Alternators for Wind energy * combustion engine * VehicleSecurity , Armored cars , Vehicle maintenance , Racing suspension * ZA drone legislation CNC * CncControllers#Xwinder DIY carbon tube manufacturing machine. * https://sasecurity.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Cnc 31 pages under category cnc * Electric discharge machine Machine design * Linear actuators, Lathe , Opensource ecology * Machine design Links to old archive.org books on bevel, spur, worm gear design. * Metal casting, Gears robot , Welding * Grabcad, Kicad Various cad files on machine elements. * Openbeam, Tech blogs, Purchasing agent Chinese firms consolidating purchases. * http://www.buildlog.net Document your builds 3d printing Combine the 3d pellet extruder ,3d five axis printer, Heated chamber Stratasys patent and 3d fiber printer for a machine to print mountain bikes as strong as aluminum but much lighter. Dupont has the patent on Ultem plastic, Mark Forged the patent on carbon fiber extrusion over plastic and Stratasys the patent on heating a chamber to 200C , the glass transition phase of Ultem. These three patents will postpone the mass fabrication ability of 3d printers for another fifteen years. South Africa allows you to hack these patents with a Fronting company. Energy makes up 95% of the cost of Carbon tubes in using polypropylene, nitrogen,hydrogen and carbon. These elements are in abundance, isolating them takes vast amounts of energy. A cheap Solar Tracking device will collapse the cost of living. 3d printers filament extrusion , printers with Heated chamber. Eiger printer prints in fiber and nylon, strong as aluminium * Make magazine RC wiki * http://radiocontrol.wikia.com/wiki/Radio_Control_Wiki * Battery rc , RcHobby Image processing * https://dashcamtalk.com/forum/threads/the-list-of-shame-fake-4k-cameras-and-cmos-size.16490/ * http://image-sensors-world.blogspot.com/ * https://www.ohwr.org/ Open hardware * http://www.dfrobot.com , https://www.seeedstudio.com/s/pixy.html China suppliers of omnivision chipset * ImageProcessing stereo vision * Openmvcam.com scriptable machine vision with python and thermal imaging. video of color tracking ability * SerialcamSurveillance ,Ffmpeg, * Derek Molloy pull uncompressed image from webcam with scripts, beaglebone. * Mpeg4Compression , SerialCameras , Facial Recognition * VideoGoggles , AlibabCctv * Diy hacks1 Enable LCD display to be read in sunlight, by removing back cover. http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=nxGTByXiNDE vandalism protection is done with a web of Infrared leds. Camera secured inside steel box with motorized lid using Osmc robotics drivers. code * License plate , GIMP , Solid Edge * Gist code , Python , GPU, LinuxNotes , Linuxfromscratch.com , vim ,i2p , C coding * win10 Cameras Gprs and wifi streaming Ez-WifiBroadcast is a radically simple digital data transmission system. A bidirectional data link is established using commercial off-the-shelf hardware like WiFi modules and a pair of Raspberry pi computers. Coupled with special software this unique system allows transmission of low latency HD video, telemetry and control data between endpoints. In comparison to a classical wireless connection Ez-WifiBroadcast tries to imitate the famous properties of an analog link like graceful signal degradation and no association between the endpoints. * SerialCameras http://www.cmucam.org small linux scriptable camera module. * Raspberry pi https://elinux.org/RPi-Cam-Web-Interface * CctvCameras , Ambarella , Hi3518E IP Camera * ov13850 omnivion 13megp sensor , c code github repo. * econsystems * 8 megapixel, Kurokesu, WebCam , cctv lenses * Thermal imaging cameras, SerialCameras * CctvRetailers, OutsourceCctvIndia , , ZoneMinder * lavrsen motion detection * http://www.ideasonboard.org/uvc/ * https://help.ubuntu.com/community/Webcam Fixed wired and DSLAM * DsLam , CablingGuide, DslamOem , DirectBuriedDuct * HorizontalDirectionaldrilling , MicroDuct * TrenchingEquipment Soak the soil with microsprayers for a two days before trenching. * TelephoneNetworkBuilders ,VibratoryPlow, OutsidePlant * CableJettingAndPipes DrillBoxes Wireless Communications * LoraWan Long range 20km communication over license free bands. * MeshNetworking documenting http://www.locustworld.com/ * GpsAndGprs, * RadioModems , Category Radio modems * WiMax, WimaxLinks , FpGa , TileraMulticore, TexasInst , PicoChip, FreescaleDsp * SoftwareDefinedRadio (SDR, rtlsdr) http://www.rtl-sdr.com/ * WiMax Free space optics FreeSpaceOptics Guns Our firearms legislation makes it clear that firearms include grooved barrels that can take .22, 0.223, .303 etc size bullets or at least there hasn't been a prosecution for having a grooved barrel that can't take standard size bullets. If there were to be a prosecution for such then how would one avoid prosecuting industrial grooved barrel usage? Obviously a lethal weapon can be created with a CO2 nylon scuba tank and twenty millimeter smooth pipe firing rounds of hard nylon balls. The reason such a setup won't be classified as a firearm is because it will be used as pretext for bribes and to shutdown industry: every single pipe under compression at a chemical plant could potentially be considered a lethal weapon. Firearm legislation only makes reference to paintball markers, but it doesn't specify what this is supposed to mean in terms of joule energy and barrel diameter for such markers. Joule energy is specified only for grooved barrel air guns and this includes the nonlicensed .177 and licensed higher calibers. (what are the specific airgun calibers?) This is reasonable as a grooved barrel air gun can be used as sniping rifle, a smooth pipe would be to inaccurate at a distance. * PepperBall, Napalm cannon, Flame thrower under category http://sasecurity.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Guns * Net gun , http://www.protectglobal.com/ Fog dispersion system , http://www.smokecloak.com/en/ * Gauss gun,Electric Cross Bow Rapid and automatic firing of bolts. Security and home automation * Burglar alarm , BurglarBars,AtmelMicro , Arduino * Electric Cross Bow , Vehicle traffic , Armored cars , , http://sasecurity.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Microcontroller * Security card Correct method for identification using security cards and how RFID is cards are disabled by placing it in a microwave oven for ten seconds. SmartDust , EblockWatch1 * FaradayCage , InfraRedLeds, IrrigationAutomation * TrackerDogs, TwistedPair, SaItContacts * WhoWatchesTheOperator , VdslChipsetCctv, WindowsAutomation * https://sasecurity.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Home_automation category home automation * CompHomeAutomation , Radar , DcDcConverters * EmbeddedPc latte panda, udoo, up board x86 Win10 SBC ($89) * RfActivation, RS485, CAN bus , RemoteAuthentication * ObjectRemovalDetection, Infrared tripwire , Repair pc power supply * AtmelMicro * UnderGroundBunker , LinuxNotes , uboot , MplaYer , CAN bus * Bitcoin , Python , mqtt messanger * BoMarc Reverse engineering or circuits , email * Populate residences with Infrared tripwire and outdoor Infrared leds Intruders jump from wall to wall and their escape is prevented with Quad frames drone detecting the IR light. PepperBall#Strobe_flashing_LEDInferno Strobocop LED produces a blinding, intense flashlight that renders the intruder unable to see Place in middle or road to prevent car fleeing blasting it with paintball remotely via wi-fi and OpenTLD tracking algorithm and camera module on turret. http://darkwebnews.com/security-guide/monitoring-antenna/ ".. One researcher was able to use a wireless signal sent by a smart meter from up to 300 meters away (900 feet) to find out which house it was coming from and what the current power consumption was in plain text. She was then able to use this information to determine when people were and were not home based on average spikes in consumption since the meters pulse every 30 seconds. .." Burglars could use tech to determine if person is at home or not. Securing perimeter Infrared tripwire and Adafruit Serial camera with IR $50 sends a JPEG photo over a $13 IM900 GPRS/GSM Shield Development Board Quad-Band Module for arduino Compatible with UNO MEGA 2560 from any remote location powered by a solar cell. GpsAndGprs fitted drone departs from base on detecting jamming attempt from the relay of http://www.roundsolutions.com gsm modem , flying out of range of http://www.phonejammer.com and then sending alert.UHf, wifi, gps blocks upto 50m and 120watt directional up to 150m Use yagi antenna for directional beam to cellphone mast, omni is more prone to jamming. VibratoryPlow four twisted pair wire to DrillBoxes 500m around base, out of range of phonejammer. All four drill boxes and base must be jammed at same time, to prevent a GSM alert from being sent by either gsm modem. Walki-talki jamming is detected with RF power meter. Setup a big board explaining what you have done, convince intruders that jamming of RF Mhz and/or GSM spectrum will trigger alert(Advertise security measures). Any sort of jamming is illegal and provides grounds for citizens arrest, have a bodycam on you to prevent bogus assault charges. Frontal shots with PepperBall gun is acceptable, if intruder turns his back then your bodycam will prove you didn't intend to use excessive force. A flashing inferno.se light barrier on UGV provides close proximity protection, it forces the intruder to back down. flytbase.com pretrained human recognition code runs on GPU#Jetson, allowing the Tracked vehicle robot turret to engage intruders with Net gun or Flame thrower or vision destroying green laser(10watt) depending on threat level. OpenTLD , Slam. Yolo is the preferred solution over Opencv. The intruder is first illuminated with high power 920nm(invisible to human eye) leds or laser(fitted with dispersion lens). He is then blasted with green laser light and blinded, which could be permanent if high power laser is used. laser dispersion lens from edmundoptics enlarges the beam. Rapid flashing at a certain frequency induces nausea(us patent on green laser gun). System like this is very dangerous as something usually goes wrong and owner gets blasted with laser. Jamming of the UGV MeshNetworking wifi signal is negated with directional Yagi and Antenna tracking and [Opencv AI intelligence(meaning the robot will automatically engage anybody with its Hi3518E IP Camera). When robot is stationary use Antenna tracking to aim EthernetTransceiver#DP83848 transceiver modules(Free space optics). If PepperBall fails to deter 27 AK47 insurgents, then send out the hydrocloric acid filled glass balls robot. No amount of body armor will protect against this. Do not use it though indoors as the gas fumes will envelop you. Not sure what gasmask precautions there are against it. By detecting any type of an armed attack you are able to escalate the response in a proportional manner. It can't be stressed enough just how much precaution is needed when mounting acid filled glass balls on a Tracked vehicle with Opencv AI. For example how would you prevent shooting any security guards responding if all RF, wifi and GSM has been jammed? Would anybody even dare responding to your situation if they knew you had these types of devices roaming and flying across the farm? And for that matter would armed intruders risk third degree burns if you place a big sign board with flashing QuadroCopter drone on top Advertise security measures. Obviously the UGV patrolling the farm roads with Lidar and Slam wouldn't be actually armed with HCL filled glass balls, but about 99% of potential intruders wouldn't want to find out after watching the youtube link provided at the entrance showing what remained of a cow carcass blasted with a hundred rounds. The prevailing wisdom is that security measures shouldn't be advertised, my assertion is that it should be advertised: convince any would be intruder that nobody is going to get past hundreds of Infrared leds beams and multiple proximity sensors, cheap doppler Radar modules($0.5) from Aliexpress Infrared tripwire, UAV and UGV drones. The radar proximity detection range is 4m, a thousand of these for $500 connected via CAN bus and VibratoryPlow creates an impenetrable mesh. On detecting an intrusion the Caffe berkeley vision OpenKai or Yolo uav flies to indicate whether a bushpig or human triggered the sensor. Technology changes the nature of perimeter security: a farm or small holding is much safer than a residential area because a much larger area can be blanketed, creating a much larger response window time. Security guards do not enter a residence when they know intruders are inside, rather they wait from them to exit and flee the crime scene and then attend to any injured. Our gun laws don't allow security to shoot these assailants as they flee because it isn't known what type of crime they have committed. If there is any doubt as to the validity of lethal force used in self defense , the NPA will prosecute whoever shot first. There was a case a few years ago where an under cover SAPS member cornered somebody, they both got the situation wrong, the resident thought it was an armed attack, while the SAPS member thought it was a criminal with a gun. The NPA prosecuted the person who shot first after sending the guns for ballistics. Proving that your life was in immediate danger usually comes down to the intruder having shot first and you returning fire. If you shoot before he shoots, it would usually have to be in some confined space, where you could not have made a retreat. Having witnesses that will confirm that the intruder stated he is going to kill you is just about what you need to be found not guilty if you shot first. In the Oscar Pretorius trial Adv. Gerry Nel took some of the witnesses to task that their statements converged to much, he asserted that they conspired in their testimony. Rather have the Yolo controlled Tracked vehicle vehicle fire a volley of twenty suitable projectiles at the intruder. . jetson car build The security company response vehicle(4x4) offloads UGV(unmanned groud vehicle), Tracked vehicle, RoboTics around the intrusion point. Caffe_berkeley_vision#OpenKAI or the preferred Yolo with Nvidia Jetson GPU provides automated vision steering and object identification. Its fitted with a Zed stereo camera. Two bots head for the front and back doors, three scatter spikes over the driveway and the other scatter spikes around the getaway vehicle or even clamp the tires. UGV are fitted with Gimbal, PepperBall or Net gun. UGV motion is powered with esc speed control, Object tracking, Yolo and Opencv for object tracking and automated engagement of target. The idea is to deny mobility of assailant with hundreds of spikes, flying pepperball and nets. The UGV traverses the spikes with its armored Tracked vehicle tracks and deny the intruders mobility. Hopefully they will then attempt to shoot their way out, allowing gunfire to be returned. Security guards are not ninjas, provide the guard with rapid access via remote opening of the gate after going through some sort of verification protocol, instead of clambering over the gate. The Encryption methods used, needs to be well thought out. * Securing Perimeter , Perimeter hedge * Automatic alarm activation ''Occupants are intoxicated forgot to activate alarm '' * Glass breakage, FiberWireIntrusionMesh * BurglarBars are jacked open with a 20 ton car jackk. * ProtectIrrigationPipes * ConfiguringAlarmSystem * FirePrevention * AutomaticGateOpeners Gate openers are not designed to prevent forced opening, for this a Z-axis,stepper motor combination is used. * SecureSafeInRoom Measures for triggering automatic alert if under duress. * BurnPrevention, PreventComputerTheft , LockInsidePipe * Gimbal#Pyrotechnics ismartalarm hacking of wireless alarms is to easy. * ConfiguringAlarmSystem Greenhouse * Housing * Agriculture Greenhouse construction * Nitrogen production links Freeze lists gadgets https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hi1m-ZQ-6SA surfing invention , a dock floating on the ocean. Libgen dot info, zeronet https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XsvSl6vE47c gadgets, hover board, skateboard , electric surfboard https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XsvSl6vE47c catterpilar track personal mobility cart. https://www.designboom.com/technology/electric-track-one-board-all-terrain-riding-11-16-2017/ * Kneeling chair , hidden compartment * snake bite removal * http://www.safrpsa.org/ * Aliexpress * wikia templates * Pollution control , Liquid nano clay * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=riKOf0YX-GI pogo stick innovation. * Nimb safety ring * Farmbot Robotics opensource CNC platform plants, waters and kills weeds automatically. * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ofy-tR-A4g Lie on back and type on laptop, takes strain off spine. 100 inventions. # Flame thrower * https://lockitron.com/ unlock door without key. * http://www.honeyflow.com/ patented honey extraction, without opening the hive. * Gravity light Power a light by attaching a weight which turns a gear. * http://armormax.geotextile.com/ * http://Sasecurity.wikia.com/wiki/Special:PopularPages * http://sasecurity.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Insights/popularpages MTB * Sports , Mountain bike , Skateboard , Dentistry , Neck pain * ComputerRetailers * https://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Help:Images editing mediawiki Category:FSO Category:Mpeg4 Category:Sasecurity